


Closet Carnival

by Sneaky_Snouw



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abit of horror later, Bad Decisions, Carnival, Coraline and Narnia inspiration, Didn’t think of title, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, May get darker later, Rating May Change, Selectively Mute Evan, Slightly magical, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_Snouw/pseuds/Sneaky_Snouw
Summary: Bad at summaries but it was inspired by a prompt made by hollowayshideaway.com or some one from there. But basically "I thought it was a dream, a nightmare. My bedroom closet became a gateway to a secret carnival.". Most can see the connections to Coraline and Narnia so yeah. It's better than I'm letting on cuz I'm really bad at summaries but my good buddy Alice Phoenix said it was really good, hopefully that's enough to convince.





	Closet Carnival

He should have been asleep tucked in the covers of his queen sized bed dreaming not up looking into the computer screen as he typed away at code for his horrid job. Game making was his passion but basic code for nothing more than a stupid website was pointless so it often got pushed to the last minute. Long trails of code littered the screen as Evan went back over the finished code that he was told to do instead of having fun playing games online with his friends. Saving his work the computer was shut down and the office was emptied of used mugs with little drips of deep brown coffee at the bottom, from the kitchen a strange lullaby type sound could be hear from down the hall of his apartment. It was faint barely above a whisper as small notes that sounded right out of an old music box but with a melody closer to that of a circus song, the music was alluring pulling Evan from his kitchen to his bedroom closet. In the door frame he saw multi colored lights peaking out of the closet that was now slightly open instead of completely shut like he usually kept it. A bit of effect smoke started to seep from the door as the light danced around the from behind the door as he stepped closer to it. Opening the door slightly it was clear it wasn’t his closet full of clothing anymore not even close.

A path light with old looking street lights decorated with colorful streams and uniquely shaped balloons tied to the tops of the lamps that lead to a distant circus tent of sorts. Taking a step inside onto the brick walkway that almost seemed to bend under his weight before it adjusted to be straight and flat again now harder than concrete. Continuing into the new world that come out of his closest he kept the door slightly ajar in need of a daring escape was necessary. Looking around the area was now dead silent with no music, no animals, not even the sound of crickets he would usually hear instead it was just filled with an unsettling silence. Around the path there were trees all with green leaves that never fell but just swayed with the gentle winds that would blow through and send little chills down Evan’s spine. Glancing up to the tent which was illuminated but the luminous glow of the full moon it was towering high like a mountain. It's tarp was made up of blue and white lines that were decorated with red two types triangles that would line the seams of the cover. Getting closer circus games and concessions started to appear along the sidewalk, they were covered in bright lights that blinked and shined harshly. Peeling his eyes away Evan looks to the end of the sidewalk to the entrance of the gate to the enormous circus tent to see figures standing just outside chatting casually. He should have booked it out of there and never come back but a weird voice told him not to but instead to stay and get closer to stay awhile. Giving into the curiosity Evan sneaked to the side of one of the closer booth where he could barely hear the conversation.

Two voices were the only things disturbing the silences as they spoke like they knew each other their entire lives. The first was a devilish looking fellow in the literal sense, he was tall with red skin with long red horns poking out from his forehead with black faux hawk like cut that matched his long beard. Taking another look the man was also missing a single eye, his right eye was replaced with a large X. Talking to the other guy which he only referred to as Delirious who was clad out in a completely blue outfit complete with top hat and cane like what most would imagine a ring leader to be in. The ring leader hid in the shadows and didn’t speak much but when he did it was deep but filled with stutters and words and phrases that didn’t make much sense but his laugh was maniacal but charming. Evan shifted a bit to try and get better access but he made ten times more noise than he was expecting causing everything to freeze. The chatter stopped for a long moment before someone started to moved closer but the red guy played it off as just their imagination while the blue ring leader debated it. As they argued a bit longer Evan quietly booked it and just as he passed the last small side tent game Delirious was checking around the sides. Continuing on past the path he cautioned himself not to look back while the strange voice reappeared in his head telling him to look back and go talk to them. Getting to the closet door which was luckily still there he exited the carnival grounds back into his room, closing the door completely and blocking it with a box Evan finally went to bed. 

That night he had nightmares and dreams of circus with clowns and all but the mystery of the blue ring leader never left his mind. In the morning he sat in his bed repeating how it was all a nightmare, but there was a box blocking his closet door and the code was done and working. It bothered him all day since there was no way a magical portal to some creepy carnival just appeared in his closet at night. Going through his day but reporting to his boss then sneaking off to secretly play with friends it was still putting him in a mood that people took notice of even when he brushed it off. Evan didn't have a wild imagination but this was too crazy to be real he couldn't even begin to believe it until he got back to his apartment that night. He got back late and once he got in the door he could hear the faint music and checking the door the colorful dancing lights and light smoke effect was appearing from under the door. Opening again the same brick path lined with the same decorated lamps were there behind the door with the still burning curiosity about the ring leader making him re enter the carnival in his closet.


End file.
